Let Us Live Happily
by eniee123
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world, only to live on the streets. Little does he know the Dark Lord has been searching for him since he left three years ago. Tom will find love, and Harry will find his family in the last place he ever thought he would.
1. Chapter 1

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom (top)/Harry (bottom)  
Warnings: Slash...sweaty man sex is to come. Do not be frightened, it will be enjoyable for the both of us.**

Since i could not open this account for awhile i added another : enieedrarry  
i already posted a story on this channel, its called: A Demon's Mate  
Sorry about the long break. I haven't had a laptop in a while. Now I am rewriting all of this stories chaperters. I have matured more since this story and feel it is my duty.  
This chapter is rewritten.

**Chapter One:**

**Reality Made Me See Things Differently**

I can't give you the stars and the sky from one day to another, but if you give me a chance I'll deliver you each star, one by one.

Harry sighed as he sat alone in an alley and hugged his knees closer to his chest. He sat staring with remorse at the people passing by laughing and grinning, or falling from how much alcohol they had consumed from the clubs on the busy street. He was cold, hungry and paranoid of every little noise he heard.

Today was Christmas Eve, and was his third Christmas all alone in the streets. His family and anyone who loved him were dead. They no longer were here in this cruel world. He would have to live in exile... nothing was the same anymore, that he was for sure. 'Friends' were not real from what he had seen, and his life was dictated by Dumbledore. He had no freedom, he was a product of a insane wizard. Groomed to carry out the man's wishes. So he decided to run away and live without magic, thus far everything has been... favorable and no one has reported him to the Ministry. Thank Merlin he had not performed magic; he'd probably be tracked down instantly.

It was cold. So cold. Lips had turned blue, as well as his skin. He wished it was here that Death would take him... take him away into warm arms. Sweeping bangs out of green eyes, he squeezed them shut cursing himself for getting his only pair of glasses crushed. Bowing his head he allowed long wavy hair to cascade around his face at an attempt of some warmth. Nothing was helping him out, he could feel the frost seeping into his very bones. Each inhale was a stab to his lungs. He let his droopy eyes watch the people pass by the alley entrance once again; ignoring the small teen, only feeling pity and disgust.

Green eyes followed as a bald man entered the alley, supporting himself on the walls. The man was singing Jingle Bells in a slurred voice, attention only on his beer bottle. Unfortunately though the man had looked up and saw him. Harry automatically stiffened in defense.

"Well, wash a pretty girl doin' here?" the bald man said as he neared Harry with a lewd grin. The man tripped over his own feet as he swayed over to Harry. The boy bit his lip and stood, bracing himself against the wall. Fierce green eyes stared at the drunk. "Aw hushny not a talker? Ish okay. We won't be talkin, mush." The man then lunged, failing miserably for he was far too intoxicated to judge a blonde from a brunette. Quickly dodging the move he ran out into the street with fear of being followed.

* * *

Voldemort sat sprawled on his small throne in one of his Death Eater meetings. He really was not paying attention, he had other things on his mind. Other people. Hood drawn up from his black cloak to cover now handsome features. The only evidence that remained from his other body was deep red eyes. Those eyes were currently drooping in boredom. It was not fun staying up all night signing reports and doodles of battle plans.

Gone was the foolish thought to capture the Boy Who Lived, instead he wished to have the Golden Boy on his side; maybe get something out of their partnership. Something, he'd like to think, would be beneficial to both. Voldemort was definitely not startled, but was not counting on Lucius' _unexpected _arrival.

"Milord, there has been a sighting of the Potter boy near Whittington Park."

Voldemort rapidly sat up from his slouched position, clenching his fists. Harry Potter finally spotted after so many years? The only thoughts to race through his mind were; _I need to find him before the Order does. I cannot lose him_. Gathering his thoughts with a closed off expression Lord Voldemort gave a cruel smirk; the tall powerful man stood, nodding at his loyal followers.

"The time has finally come; Let us find him. Do not harm him, if you do, you will answer to me." Red eyes narrowed on each face letting the threat sink into their frightened wits. Sharply turning to the kneeling Malfoy. "Lucius, is there plenty of muggles?" The blonde stood and nodded his head,

"It is a heavily populated muggle area."

"You heard the man. Whittington Park. Dress in muggle clothing. Do not look suspicious. Go." he growled the last word.

Bellatrix though had stayed behind, her newly found beauty radiating happiness. Voldemort gave her a small smile of sorts.

"Don't try to scare the boy, Tom. It won't put you in his favors."

The tall man scoffed at his most trusted friend. His eye's becoming dark at the mention of Harry Potter.

"Do not tell me things I already know, Bell." he sneered at her insignificant... advice.

The woman smirked and popped away leaving the Dark Lord all by himself. He took a confused step forward, as his not sure where to be. With a vacant expression on his noble face the man ran long fingers through his hair with an irritated sigh.

"Might as well go."

Tom Riddle apperated to a random street a few miles from the park wearing a black muggle suit. He let his long legs carry him about searching for the boy who had burdened him all these years. Receiving stares from people leaving clubs eyeing his magnetic roman features, he gave the insignificant muggles death glares and continued on his way. He was probably out there for hours walking around, searching for a black haired teen with stupidly round glasses. Grunting in displeasure he would not give up. What if he went back and missed the boy by a second? He would not let that happen. _But, damnit! I am going to curse his ass for making me wonder out here in the cold like a stupid muggle loving, dunderheaded-_

"Umph!"

"You fuckwit! watch where you're going!" he growled in pure anger, some stupid muggle had crashed into him and he was not in the mood. _I'm to burn this suit once I finish. It has germs._

Anger was extinguished immediately when round emerald eyes looked up at him and blinked with long lashes. Delicate features began turning a shade of red, cupid shaped lips parted,

"S-Sorry." Harry said with a meek voice. The taller male looked down at him with a blank expression, the man was a stunning enigma. Harry's own eyes observed the emotionless face; heartless maroon eyes, straight nose, and thin pink lips. Dark brown hair fell into the man's eyesight, giving him a mysterious look; the rest barely skimmed his shoulders. He looked so regal and commanding, it made the small boy squirm at those eyes. Those eyes which stared right through his soul. Harry quickly blushed as he registered large hands placed on his thin waist.

Tom kept contemplating the boy. _He has changed tremendously,_ was his first thought. _Into a beautiful young man._The boy in his arms was indeed smaller than him, about average height of 5'8, either way Tom was a giant of 6'9. Harry's hair was long and past his shoulders, but he still held that cherubic face. It made Tom want to protect the delicate Gryffindor, keep him safe and locked away.

"No need for apologies." His deep voice made the boy shiver. A strand of hair fell onto the taller man's eye; automatically Harry brushed it off and ran his elegant fingers through it. Tom's hand caught Harry's own, the boy's eyes widened in horror at his own boldness. The man simply took in the boy in front of him and gripped the thin wrist apperating them away.

* * *

Harry had to take a moment, blinking owlishly at what had just happened. After all it had been a long time since he had last apperated. His stomach was a twisted knot of emotions.

Tom moved away and turned to sit at his large desk, lacing his fingers, he placed his chin on them waiting for the boy's reaction. Taking in how the boy's nose scrunched up in thought, he had to admit it was... cute. _You did not have to admit that, Tom. _Lord Voldemort smirked with venom at his inner battle, but the boy must have taken it as insult.

"You…You're a wizard?"

Tom let his smirk stretch, "My, my, my your abilities of observation have improved."

Said boy growled menacingly, "Just shut up! I knew something was wrong. I knew I should've stayed in that alley!" Harry threw his hands in the air, "Oh, just great now Dumblefuck is going to come and the Ministry is going to fuck my ass with a damn broom!"

As Harry continued to rant Tom began to chuckle in dark amusement. _He certainly has a vivid imagination,_ He thought. _Although, I wouldn't mind substituting for the broom... fuck. Stop perving Tom you shouldn't mingle with muggle loving minxes... wait... he isn't a minx! He's a Gryffindor. Right..._Tom hadn't noticed the whirlwind of Harry Potter had started shouting at him.

"-You outright bloody bastard! You-you right prick! Bloody damn TWAT!"

Tom bristled at the comment and gritted his teeth, "That was uncalled for Harry."

"Uncalled for?! You shouldn't have you head so high, it might get stuck in Dumbles ass!"

Tom stood planting his hands on the desk, with a dark glint in his eyes he hissed, "Shut that blabbering hole, boy."

Harry scoffed and walked right up to the man. Green eyes ablaze, "Make me."

Both were in an intense staring contest with one another. Tom couldn't help but admire the defiant eyes. His own, he knew, were swirling maroon storms. Sighing Tom ran a hand through his thick hair and stared at a wall behind the boy's head,

"Look pip squeak, I mean you no harm."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

Tom closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he said,

"I only wish to call a tru-"

Lucius walked in, without noticing Harry, and bowed,

"My Lord, unfortunately we could-"

Thump.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the young lad's reaction. _Well... that was unexpected ._He made eye contact with a shocked blonde and waited with a void expression.

"Milord! I did not know he'd faint at my presence."

"Malfoy, your presence was not what caused his fainting spell. Rather my name which was just revealed to him. You may leave."

Lucius nodded, bowed, and swiftly left the room. The Dark Lord stood awkwardly just looking at the delicate figure on the floor, not really knowing what to do. Finally, he thought, the boy might be more comfortable in a bed. The older man lifted Harry from the floor and carried him towards his bedroom. As he carried the small boy his attention was captured at how Harry curled around him, even dared to snuggle against his neck. Tom scowled and hurried his long strides. Placed the sleeping beauty on his large fluffy bed. Tom had the urge to go and drag the damn blonde back by his locks! _He should be crucioed for just waltzing into my office like he owned the bloody place!_Unbeknownst to him Nagini slithered in.

**What is this master?**

Voldemort glanced at his snake and hissed back, anger radiating through his eyes.

**Malfoy opened his big mouth and told the Potter boy who I was, before I could coax him to our side!**

The snake hissed, it sounded like a laugh to Tom's ears. She slithered up the bed to look down at the young boy.

**Do not fret master, he is not for the light**. She cocked her head to the side, **He feels something akin to lust and fear towards you.** Turning her head to him she flicked her tongue. **You have nothing to fear master, I'm sure of it. You can use your charms and grace**.

The Dark Lord sneered at his snake at sat down on the bed, **Really Nagini, I thought you would have more class**.

The snake reared her head back, **I say, Tom! Never have I been wrong before! When I told you the boy was not safe to approach yet after only one year of his hatching, what happened?** Tom radiated irritation as the giant python continued. **After I said to not harm the boy, it might affect you later. What happened? Turns out he is your mate. And I-**

The Dark Lord was being scolded by a mother snake. He was going to pop a vessel. **I wish to not speak of this Nagini.**

Said snake flickered her tongue at her master and turned to look at the boy,** I will leave it be, since you look about to skin me**.

Tom turned to look at the boy, red eyes intent on Harry. _How is he going to react now? _As the boy slept he had a frown on delectable looking lips. Nagini then took to observing her masters calmness as he watched Harry with such a kind gaze, she thought it sweet the most Dark Wizard was worried of the reaction he would get from a nineteen year old boy.

**He really is cute.** She hissed and took in Voldemort's small smirk; his eyes never leaving Harry's body. **You should keep him. **She added as she got no reaction to her first bait. Tom then raised an eyebrow at her, mirth showed on his face.

**For a snake you sure are talkative**. He said and patted her head.

**For a Dark Lord you sure find your enemy attractive. **Nagini flicked her tongue and did a snake like smirk as her master chuckled.

And that was when Harry woke up. Voldemort chuckling at something his snake had, and the damned snake flicking her forked tongue at him like he was her next meal. He screamed.

**A/N:**  
**I don't think I changed it much but the second chapter sure is going to change because Tom is not so loving with Harry as he first was in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES THIS CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN.  
disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.  
A/N nothing much... hope you review. **

**Chapter Two:**

**Maybe. If you can, give me a chance?**

**There is one pain I often feel which you will never know because it is caused by the absence of you.**

The Dark Lord winced as Harry let out a gut ripping scream. _Damn this boy is loud!_ Thinking quickly he stood and placed his hands out to show he meant no harm.

"Can you shut your trap!" Tom snarled, red eyes glaring threateningly.

Said boy stopped screaming, eyes wide as he backed away from the man. He quickly stood atop of the bed with a pillow held above his head as a weapon. Harry was breathing hard when Tom began to snort, soon that snort turned to full blown laughter. The boy bristled and gripped the pillow further.

"Don't you dare come any closer, Voldemort!" Harry shouted, his wild hair fallen on his face, fragile body shaking with tremors. The Dark Lord clutched at his sides, his laughter not high pitched, but a deep rumble. Even though he was Harry's enemy the poor boy couldn't help but shiver in delight. For that Harry was seriously having a hard time not jumping out the window to his left, not because it was Voldemort standing there.

Tom started to gain control, but abruptly burst out again crumpling to the floor in his fit when he saw Harry still with the pillow; as if it would save him from a AK. Nagini rolled her eyes(or as best she could, being a snake and all that) and whacked her master upside the head with her tail.

**Oh, quiet down! You're scaring him!** Nagini turned to Harry and smiled sweetly, **Don't worry dear, he just goes a bit insane when someone so adorable as yourself is present.** Nagini was secretly pleased when she saw Harry's cheeks redden, the pillow slowly being lowered. The snake poked her nose against his sides, and he couldn't help but squeal in fright. **You're far too thin! But we'll fix that don't you worry, angel**.

"You overgrown reptile-" Tom began.

**Don't you dare talk to me that way young man!** Harry marveled at how the greatest Dark Lord in history seemed to cower a bit at the reared snake, who surprisingly had a very big motherly streak. With that he giggled, green eyes lit up.

Tom and Nagini whipped their heads back to stare at the beautiful boy laughing, he resembled an angel as the cutest giggles left him. Tom stared fascinated by the boy's arousing action; Nagini caught this and snickered. Opting this was her moment to slither out.

The man glanced between his snake and Harry. Feeling as if he was betrayed by the familiar when the snake's tail finally disappeared behind the door. Harry had calmed down enough to sit on the bed holding the pillow to his chest as comfort. Tom stood rigidly for a few seconds before turning his composed face back to the stilled teen.

Running large hands through his hair he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. _I am going to need a little boost for the upcoming conversation._ Harry raised both eyebrows at how…muggle the Dark Lord looked lighting up a cigarette between his lips.

"Harry, I do not-"

"Don't call me that!" the boy snarled. Tom took a drag looking at the boy in front of him with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. Shrugging his shoulders he continued,

"As I was saying." Here he shot a glare at the smaller boy who only narrowed his eyes. "I do not want you to fear me, Potter. I hope you can understand that I wish to not fight each other anymore. I have realized my mistake of trying to kill off every muggle, but I can't help blame the stupidity of doing that just on myself. But I assure you I am cured now and have set my goals straight again."

Harry took shaky breaths and tightened his grip on the pillow. Throat becoming awfully dry. He had left the magical world his sixth year at Hogwarts when he had found out the lies he had been told, so he hadn't been made aware of the changes of the war since the past three years. Lifting weary eyes to a handsome Voldemort he whispered,

"Why?"

Tom once again sat on the bed and looked pensive as he blew out some smoke finally he tilted his head towards Harry. Hair falling into his eyes, he gave the boy a smirk. "It's stupid enough- not to mention degrading- to fight a mere child." The man noticed how the said child seemed to release a small breath. "You made me realize that a small child should not be fighting with a full grown wizard, only to save an entire nation because an old man is too afraid of fighting his own battles." snarling Tom took another drag of the cig, Harry marveled at the wizard in front of him for voicing his very own thoughts. "I now seem to be inclined to protect you, Nagini would have my head otherwise." Tom was really, really trying to avoid mentioning them being mates, so he did not even hint about anything close to that matter.

The young boy was staring at the older wizard with glassy eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was not true, none of it was. It was all a lie. All another lie to get him to fight in this war. With anger he lashed out,

"SHUT UP! Don't tell me that, as if we're friends!"

Tom narrowed his eyes and stood abruptly, banishing the cigarette. He was getting annoyed. He was trying to make the brat understand for goodness sake!

"At least I appreciate you more than your so called friends!" instantly he regretted the statement. Big round green eye's looked up at him with sadness one could not explain. Tom gulped as huge tears started to drip down soft cheeks. _Oh..no no no no._

"Who...who told you?" Harry's voice had grown small, eyes lowered to the bed. It was true; all his friends were apparently fake, only paid to lead him in the right direction for the war. "Maybe this is for the best. You should kill me; it's what they wanted in the end."

Tom felt anger boil up in his core. He could see the tears dropping down onto Harry's clenched fists; he couldn't see this image anymore. His Harry was stronger than this. _When did Harry become his?_ Never really being good at comforting people he knelt next to the boy, taking the face in his hands he brushed away the tears.

"Listen to me. I can promise that I will never willingly hurt you. Those lowly scum ex friend's of your are only jealous that you are outstandingly beautiful. You are more important than any of them will ever be."

Harry's heart was ready to rip out of his rib cage as he looked into red eyes trying to find deception, but finding none he collapsed into Tom's arms and sobbed. Shocked by the boys action he slowly wrapped his arms around the small wizard, holding him close to his chest. This was the first time in Tom's life he had ever let anyone show this much emotion in his presence. And he was okay with that. But what he hated was how Harry's wracking sobs echoed in the room, he was going to make them pay.

After some time he whispered in the boy's ear, pleased to feel him shiver in his arms. "I hope you know you are welcomed here. The Riddle Manor is now your home, if you wish."

Harry stayed nestled against the Dark Lord for a few moments. Finally he nodded and wiped away the last of his tears shooting Tom a small grin.

"Thank you…uh Voldemort."

Tom chuckled deeply at the way the boy blushed and sniffed with embarrassed eyes.

"You may call me Tom." Harry looked at him through his lashes with a small smile. The Dark Lord found that look very attractive, the submissiveness made his blood boil to have the boy in front of him_. On his knees...Stop this idiotic nonsense! You are the Dark Lord, you're 72 years old for Merlin's sake!_ Gaining control of his inner battle the tall man glanced down at the boy with an aloof expression. "Well, it is late. You should sleep. Tibby!" the house elf popped in and bowed.

"Master called Tibby?"

Tom gestured towards Harry. Eyeing the yawning minx. "You will attend to every need of Mr. Potter. Also bring my silk pajamas for him." The elf bowed once again and popped away. Tom locked his jaw; the need to ravish those plump lips was rising higher as the boy blinked up at him tiredly, glistening lips parted. T_he bond is getting stronger, should have known, we've been apart for so long this was bound to happen._ "Bathroom is just across from you. Good night Mr. Potter." Just as the man walked out the boy said,

"It's Harry. G' Night."

* * *

The next evening Harry was wandering around the manor in boredom as he waited for the Malfoy's. Tom, on the other hand, was busy talking with a couple of his Inner Circle buddies about something to do with Vampires. Harry didn't know, and didn't care. Being in the care of the greatest Dark Wizard alive was actually very comfy and entertaining. The man himself was charming, witty, chivalrous, elegant, downright handsome, and especially evil. Evil in a way Harry couldn't help but shiver and giggle at the same time. He felt safe and protected around the man. Harry giggled as he thought about how Tom always had something flirtatious to say to him, it made Harry blush and duck his head, butterflies in his stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" a deep voice drawled from behind him. Harry grinned before he even turned to face the lean man. Said man raised a brow at the delicate beauty in front of him, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Oh nothing," Harry said as he placed a strand of hair behind his ear.

Tom joined his hands behind his back, in a contemplating manner, "Hmmm, well I came to see if you hadn't burned down my house yet, you little demon."

"OI!" Harry said, a frown on his lips. He knew the blush sporting his face reached to his roots as Tom grinned down at him. _Okay that comment didn't help the charming part, but we always have our little banters._ But as he gazed at Tom's smiling face he couldn't help but think, _The Dark Lord has dimples, isn't that the cutest!_

"Just making sure, " Tom said sweeping hair out of his face once again, only for it to fall into his eyes. Smirking, he grabbed the young boy's hand and lead him to the waiting room.

"Lucius and Draco shouldn't be long now."

Harry felt he was a right mess by the way the taller man was acting with him. The way Tom would look at him; make him melt, like ice under the sun. There was intense passion and possessiveness, also something else he couldn't quite unravel beneath the cold appearance. Suddenly a flash of green and the Malfoy's walked out of the floo. Both bowed and greeted their Lord with a flourish. Harry noticed Tom's face draw a blank, replaced with uncaring features; Harry pursed his lips, sure he felt special the Dark Lord showed some emotion around him, but it wasn't healthy to be this bottled up.

"Hello Harry!" Draco and Harry both embraced each other like long lost brothers, "I've missed you so much!"

"I have too!" Harry said as he once again embraced his best friend. as they parted he exclaimed, "Drake you look fantastic!" Draco smirked and flipped his short hair,

"Don't I always?" Harry chuckled at his friends antic's, while the blonde noticed chilling glares sent to him by his Lord._ Interesting, very interesting. I must question Harry later_, Draco thought. Lucius was standing by the floo quite aware of the glares his son was receiving from a very jealous Dark Lord. Not the position one wishes their son to be in.

"Come along children, let's get going. The mall will be packed shortly." The elder Malfoy said as he ushered them away, bowing to Tom he stepped in, followed by his son who looked between Voldemort and Harry only to giggle. The dark haired boy stepped into the fireplace but just as Harry was about to go he asked,

"Aren't you coming Tom?"

Said man looked into round eyes and smirked,

"Sadly I don't have time to waste with little children. I have a meeting with the Vampire Nation's leader in about half an hour."

Harry scrunched up his nose in annoyance, "Whatever." Stepping into the fireplace Harry grinned at Tom and threw in the floo powder casting him away.  
**  
A/N  
SO I made some changes, Tom isn't as "love" crazy with Harry as he used to be, neither is Harry. It slows down the story to a more practical rate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN_  
**

**Disclaimer: no HP not mine.**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Past. My Future.**

"_Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results." ― Albert Einstein_

Lord Voldemort glided down the elegant hallway of the Vampire Leader's home. They have said their leader have killed more than millions and is over 2,000 years old. The Dark Lord wasn't sure if it was a woman or a man though, it'd certainly be interesting to find out. The man smirked as he thought of having the Vampires support. _The war would be over in a matter of months if I gain their support. I doubt that old bumblebee convinced them with his expired candy._

Tom passed the bowing vampire in front of the double doors leading into a parlor which was furnished with dark colors; mainly red and black. Tom's eyes scanned the people occupying the room. Six people in total about in the room, all with silver eyes representing their vampirism. He had not noticed a seventh figure which blended into the shadows until said person giggled in the most annoying manner. The Dark Lord's eyes were cold and his face emotionless as a petite girl sauntered over to him with wealthy 1800's clothing. The girl had extremely pale skin, bright silver eyes with a red ring surrounding the pupil, and golden wavy hair reaching down to her mary janes. She looked like a porcelain doll.

The girl smiled sweetly and held out a hand as silver eyes filled with mirth. Voldemort didn't know what was so funny. "Hello Lord Voldemort, it sure is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Tom smirked and took the small hand in his large ones, placing a kiss on the back of it and gracing his ears with another giggle. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine M'Lady."

The girl batted her long lashes and hooked an arm with Tom's, "You may call me Anastasia." she lead them to a love seat. Plopped down elegantly next to the Dark Lord with a gleam in her eyes. Said Dark Lord waited patiently for the girl to begin their meeting.

"Council, take notes." Anastasia ordered the others and snuggled up to Voldemort, a smirk firmly planted on her pouty lips. "So, handsome, shall we begin?"

Tom smirked placing an arm around the vampire (he needed to convince them somehow) and let her stroke his chest. He didn't particularly mind her touching him as long as she concentrated. Though a small part of his mind tried to make him feel guilty.

"Let us begin with the matters of the Snatchers." he stated.

From there on the meeting went on respectably, with the exception of Anastasia's hand stroking his toned chest. Tom soon was getting annoyed with the vampire, and that small guilt was slowly spreading. As time went by he couldn't stand the girls small hand and sultry eyes.

"You may leave council." the Vampire Queen said, never once taking her eyes off of the man before her. Shuffling and a door clicked closed signified the absence of the other occupants. Voldemort let his eyes remain on the silvery ones that seemed to get closer.

"You're a very attractive man, Lord Voldemort." the girl whispered as her slim fingers moved up from his chest to his cheek, which was slightly stubbled.

"Thank you, Anastasia, the comment flatters me greatly." the vampire's lips quirked upward as she closed her eyes and leaned up to placed red lips on pale pink. Tom mentally sighed in annoyance, but let his eyes close to the kiss. He was not stupid enough to lose a war because of a single kiss.

He heard her moan when he placed his hand on her head putting pressure upon their lips. Sliding his firm lips against hers, he cradled her head. Anastasia groaned and opened her mouth letting in Tom's tongue. He didn't want to spent so much time tasting the vampire, so he let it last a few more seconds before parting.

"You're a good kisser, Lord Voldemort." she whispered with her eyes closed still.

Tom wanted to scoff and respond, '_Of course I'm a damn good kisser, in fact I'm a brilliant kisser.' _Instead he opted for, "Again, the comment flatters me greatly." now the guilt was steadily raising to self hatred as the Queen giggled and settled over his lap. Hands running through his hair, head cocked to the side, a wide smile.

"Won't you convince me more on the war?"

His self hatred had mixed with disgust at how a vampire of 2,000 years old, in a body of a damn 13 year old, was blackmailing him to have sex with her. Putting aside all that, he raised "lust" covered eyes, ran his hands up her thighs as he leaned forward, and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I'll talk that as a yes," she giggled.

Harry was slightly nervous as he sat in the leather chair in the Dark Lords office. Shifting he swept his newly cut hair out of his eyes in a nervous fashion. He was currently waiting for the Dark Lord, since he was promised to be joined for dinner once the he arrived from his meeting. Harry squirmed thinking of what the tall man would say when he saw the new improvements. He blushed as he remembered how the afternoon had gone with draco.

**Flashback**

"_Harry,"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Mind telling me why I felt as if the Dark Lord wanted to murder me?" Draco asked as he ate his strawberry ice cream. Lucius already had gone to another store leaving the teens to wander by themselves._

_Harry blushed red and hid behind his own chocolate ice cream and mumbled, "I don't know."_

_The blonde haired teen planted a hand on his hip and announced, "Clearly that was a lie. So, let me guess? He fancies you, and you him. His charms, and lets not forget his sexy body-" Harry bit his lip, "-are overpowering and succeeded in luring you to his bed. You had hot sweaty sex, his giant c-"_

"_LALALALALALALALA! NOT LISTENING! NOT LISTENING!" Harry began to shout, ignoring the stares muggles were giving him and the smug look Draco gave._

"_Am I right, or am I right?" _

_Harry rolled his eyes and scooped up some ice cream, a bright red blush decorating his features, "Actually, you're wrong."_

_Draco snorted and then tilted his head examining the small boy. Slowly a evil smirk decorated his lips. "You fancy him don't you." Harry paused, spoon halfway out of his mouth. Draco grew bolder by the show of weakness. "And you don't know if he does, therefore you won't say anything."_

_Harry let his eyes drop to the floor, slow rising heat was radiating from his face. "I...I..." he could feel his hands shake and heart race, "I didn't expect to like him so soon, Drake. Or at all."_

_The blond smiled and gave his friend a patt. "I know." _

"_I'm sure it's just one sided." the boy said with a small voice._

_Draco rolled his eyes and threw away his ice cream. Wiping his hands clean he said, "Well, I am positively sure it is not. Buuuut to help the odds," Harry saw something glitter in his friends eyes and gulped, "I shall be your personal fashionista police."_

_From there, with loud protests from Harry, the blonde proceeded to drag him from one store to another. Even going as far as a hair salon. It was fun though, Harry had to admit. _

**End of Flashback**

Harry felt his eyes droop and yawned decided to wait for his Lord on the couch instead. Soon enough the boy fell asleep; the dark shadows moved on the floor as time went by. The Dark Lord didn't come back until one in the morning with his hair mussed, only wearing black dress shirt and slacks; shirt not even tucked, coat in hand. The man had walked into his office, not even realizing the small wizard was snoozing on the couch, and sat down on his chair throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Fuck..." he cursed. The Queen had not let him leave after one round, and gave her decision on the war after she got her... needs meet. Tom hadn't voiced his objections and instead went along for the ride. Even though he would never admit he was thinking about a certain boy wonder to help with... the situation.

Harry had heard distant footsteps, not paying much attention since he was half asleep, until he heard someone speak. They had the same voice as Voldemort. Frowning in his sleep, Harry decided to peek open one eye and saw Tom sitting across from him. All thoughts of sleep left him. Sitting up, he smiled at the wizard.

"Your back!"

Tom froze when he heard the voice of a Harry, immediately he felt the guilt engulf him again. He certainly didn't like the feeling it gave him. He wasn't used to feeling guilty after sex, why should he damnit! It wasn't as if he was committed to this boy, _Clearly you do. He is your soulmate. _Scowling he let his arm fall from his eyes, and looked over to Harry. Which apparently was a wrong choice once his eyes landed on the adorable boy, and immediately noticed the changes.

The older male was gripping his chair, trying to control an arousal that shouldn't even be there. Harry was looking at him with wide green eyes and pink on pale skin. _He has a sensual air about him that he doesn't even realize he posses. _Tom's mind said as his red eyes observed Harry who had trimmed his hair leaving it in neat ebony ringlets, curly bangs adorning his face. His eyes looked clearer, probably from the correction spell, and his wardrobe had also changed from the looks of it. The boy wore a white v-neck and some tight jeans.

Harry was rather worried and began chewing his lower lip._ Is this a good choice? I mean this man had wanted to kill me when I was younger. Should I have waited for him? What if I am annoying him? _But looking at the man across from him with sad eyes he couldn't help but wish the man would say something.

"You look...nice." The Dark Lord had said, almost as if he was pained to have said that. He quickly pulled out a cigarette.

At the comment Harry blushed harder and stared at the floor _He likes it_. A small smile tugged at his lips when he responded, "Well, Draco helped me pick clothes and everything." The boy felt as if his head was going to explode with the amount of blood that swam up. Wanting to continue the conversation he asked, "When did you start smoking?" Harry's voice made Tom look up with a raised eyebrow.

The man shrugged and walked over to his window opening it for the smoke to have an escape route. "Since I was twelve I believe."

Green eyes widened and glance over to the handsome man. _He stands with such elegance and confidence, _thought Harry. _I don't even have the right to be in his presence. _The man was leaning against the window sill taking a drag, his hair being ruffled by the wind and almond shaped eyes passed over the scenery down below.

"Harry are you in my office for a specific reason? It's one in the morning." a deep voice drawled. That made said boy realize as to why he was sitting here in the first place.

"I was wondering what you discussed with the vampires...a-and why did you come back so late?"

Tom turned glowing eyes towards him and Harry felt the something twist in his stomach. He took in how unprofessional the Dark Lord looked, shouldn't he have come back more tidy? Not like he just came back from shag-

"The terms of our alliance."

The deep voice brought Harry out of his ramblings, and truthfully Harry had been hoping for something more insightful. _Our relationship just started so I shouldn't be complaining. _Harry began blushing again as he gasped making Tom raise an eyebrow. _R-Relationship! I'm getting ahead of myself! _Harry thought.

"Harry." Voldemort said with an annoyed voice.

"Yes?"

Sneering coldly at Harry he put out his cigarette, "Do you need something else?"

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment and peeked over at the older man, "Well, I…never mind. See you later Tom." Harry smiled and walked out of the room feeling as if he was thrown out, not needed. It pained his heart because he hadn't expected for Tom to become so angered by his presence. Harry only wanted to impress the dark wizard.

Upon entering his rooms Harry asked Tibby to prepare a bath and began to strip relieving creamy skin. He was tired and wanted to rest, Harry sighed happily as his petite body was submerged in hot calming water, eyes naturally falling shut.

He didn't want to bother Tom with his petty emotions. But he felt so confused; why had Tom been so flirtatious with him if he found Harry troublesome? Why had he been charming and almost loving with the small boy? Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He really shouldn't get his hopes up.

Then he suddenly realized something.

This is all a game, a game to get him in bed with the Dark Lord. A game to break him and claim him as a prize. Dangling him in front of the Order. Oh, Harry saw it clearly now. Voldemort wanted him to be broken and crawl to him on his knees. Clenching his jaw Harry let a few tears fall. He wouldn't be broken, not again. He suddenly shivered in disgust as he remembered whispers and rough hands gripping his hips.

**A/N**

**Once again review please. It has been totally modified to be more realistic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

**CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN!**

**Please review you sexy tiger you.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Frustration and stress are one.**

_You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it._

Tom was having a non-stressful morning. A perfect hot cup of coffee. A perfect morning without stress as he read the Daily Prophet. Yup, he was reading _non-stressfully_. Red eyes peered over the paper and caught a dead silent Harry munching on eggs nonchalantly, no spark of life in his eyes. His eyebrow twitched as he observed the now slightly tanned boy, since Harry had been spending time outside. It had been a week of this. A painful week of watching the boy eat, go outside till dinner time, and go up to his room. It was driving Voldemort crazy. Sure he didn't mind the boy ignoring him the first few days, but he had grown tiresome of the act quickly. He had surcumed to his quilt and approched the boy apologizing about the other night, only to receive a blank stare. That had gotten him angry, and ended up avoiding the boy again. Now he was just plain irritated at himself and HArry. Mostly Harry because he had tried everything to get his apology accepted.

The Dark Lord decided to go for it and begin a conversation, "Are you enjoying the Gardens here at Riddle Manor?"

Tom watched as Harry chewed his eggs slowly and lifted dull green eyes towards the elder man. Harry's face held no emotion, no happiness. "It's beautiful. I enjoy my time there." was Harry's response. Glancing away green eyes stared out at the grand windows.

Tom pursed his lips and rubbed his eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath he gained momentum. Once again his eyes wandered back to the beautiful boy. He himself had never dealt with this type of situation, so he was not quite sure what to do to make things better. Standing Tom startled the boy as he made his way to the French doors that led into the exotic gardens. He opened the door for the bewildered boy and smiled kindly,

"Let's go outside since you look extremely bored with breakfast."

Harry was staring at the man as if he grew a second head, but eventually nodded.

Tom walked calmly down the path laid out with grains of sand quietly next to Harry. He often noticed how he would scold himself on staring at the boy openly and turned to look at the flowers, but then soon he would realize the way Harry's curls bounced as he walked or how his lips would lift up into a soft smile when looking at lilies.

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How come you invited me into your home?"

The question took him by surprise because Harry was looking at him for the first time with something other than dullness in his eyes, even if it was only curiosity (and something akin to distrust). Stopping he stood facing a rose bush trying to find a way to explain, and not making it sound as if he was attracted to the boy.

"I suppose I wanted to keep you safe." he noticed the boy's nose twitch, "As I have stated before, a child shouldn't be fighting a full grown wizard. You are no match for me now." Harry snorted and Tom growled, "I was not in my right mind, Potter. Do try to remember that!" Harry clenched his jaw and looked away. Tom wanted to groan at his stupidity for shouting at the smaller wizard, "Look... I don't want to fight with you. You seem to have grown on me Harry." Tom smiled gently, and Harry couldn't help but blush as he saw the dimples return to the handsome face. They stared at each other for a while longer when the boy breathed in deeply and pulled his eyes away.

"Oh." he scowled and reminded himself the man before him was the enemy. Tom's eyes followed his every movement, noticing the scowl and the anger in beautiful eyes. _Damn it... I shouldn't deny it anymore. I want him, that is for sure. I can't help feel though that he.._

"Are you not happy here?" The Dark Lord blurted out. Tom was worried since he realized feelings had grown for Harry; he wanted to please the young lad. But since last week the boy acted cold towards him. On the other hand, said boy was having a hard time not slapping the "evil" wizard in front of him for being so nice to him. His heart hurt from the annoyance the wizard showed him last week. Harry memories of when he was taken and used in his past surfaced once again. It hurt him because he knew he was worthless now, only good to be kept as a slut. He knew he wasn't meant for better things except as a boy toy. In his head the wizard in front of him was going to do the same thing everyone else did.

Use him, leave him.

His heart clenched because he knew Voldemort was just waiting for the right moment to do exactly that. He didn't want anything to do with this damn war. And he was, once again, being pulled into it. Biting his bottom lip Harry turned away from the wizard and whispered,

"Tom, I don't think I should answer that."

He wanted the small boy to trust him. His hands turned into fists as Harry couldn't even look at him. His nostrils flared as he heard the anger and fear mixed into Harry's voice.

_Why won't he look at me? Does he think I want to hurt him? _Red eyes narrowed onto the back of Harry's head, he just couldn't see what he had done wrong. Tom understood he shouldn't have avoided the young boy, but dammit he had apologized! He admitted when the boy first came into his home he seemed dazed and not fully there. But he dismissed that because he thought Harry just needed time to adjust. Now Harry was closed up, and an empty shell towards him.

Gritting his teeth, he placed a hand on the boys thin shoulder determined to talk this out. Instead Harry whirled around, eyes wide and flashing with anger and fear. Tom flinched when the boy began to shout.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Are you having FUN watching me fear you at every CORNER? HUH? Are willing to lure me into a trap and USE me like WHORE?" Harry was panting; tears streaming down his face.

Tom's eyes flashed hurt for a split second. Then the emotionless mask was put on and Harry smirked in triumph. _I knew! It was all a lie!_ The silence dragged on until the evil wizard did something unexpected. Green panicked eyes followed the Dark Lord turn away, walking a few steps until he looked over his shoulder,

"I never meant for you to feel that way. You have free range of what to do. Leave or stay, it's your choice."

And Harry for some reason felt his heart being clenched as he observed the man walk away with blurry eyes, his body slumping down to the ground. Whispering harshly, "Fine! I will!"

Harry was still kneeling outside his eyes trained on one spot; tears rolling down cheeks. Lips parted as his breath came out in puffs; a bitter taste in his mouth. Hair covering his face as he kneeled and looked down at his slender fingers. He flexed them to see if he could get the prickling feeling out, because for some reason they hurt like if they wanted to grip something. Something being Tom's shirts.

He didn't want to show emotion. He could do this on his own. He could fight this hurt he felt when Tom walked away. He wanted it after all... didn't he? A shaky deep breath made him squeeze his eyes tightly, letting a loud sob escape his lips he shuddered holding himself tightly.

Hearing footsteps come closer to him, he felt a small panic thinking it might me Voldemort. He looked over his shoulder to see a tall thin woman with a curvy body and long dark curly hair. Her face was slightly pointy but was classic and beautiful. He looked up into her round grey eyes. Her full heart shaped lips tugged into a soft smile.

"Harry, won't you come inside now?" she looked up at the sunset and back down at the boy who had grew closer to her over his stay. They held a bond one might see between mother and son. "It's nearly night time."

"No Bella. HE's in there." Harry muttered softly, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the childish excuse and sat down next to the boy in an elegant dip. They sat there in silence and watched the sunset for a bit before the witch started,

"He means you no harm."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "I think that recuperating potion did you more harm than good." he shot her a glance and saw her frown, her eyes revealing frustration at the boy. Sighing he said, "Bella, he wants to use me. It's all a trick. Can't you see?"

Bellatrix let her head fall back in exasperation. _Really this boy gets so caught up in his own past he forgets the future is an entirely different matter. _The woman put her elegant hand on his bony shoulder and squeezed. She saw him look down at the ground and sigh. The boy didn't even know what he was feeling, that was clear enough in her eyes.

"Harry you don't even know him. He's different now. He just wants you."

The boy turned his head quickly, his hair creating a whip lash. Green eyes narrowed at grey. _Is she really siding with him! With that man, that has sinful thoughts toward ,me? _Snarling at Bella he said, "He _wants _me does he? How, huh? On my back, ass up. Waiting to be taken? Hmm? Or how about on my knees in front of him with my lips on his-"

Bella slapped his face so hard his head turned. Her eyes hard as stone when she looked at him. "You, child, don't even know what he feels for you do you? I don't think he even knows! That poor wanker. You think he wants to rape you? Hear your screams for mercy?" Harry was about to answer when she narrowed her eyes and stood. Her tall frame towering him. "He just wants you to be happy here with him. With _us_. We all have grown to love you like family, Harry." Harry felt some tears slip down his face once more. Bella embraced him and continued. "We've all been searching for you because we _wanted_ to find you and when we finally did do you know what he did?" Bella asked and cupped his face, a sweet smile on her face as Harry shook his head. Speechless. "He searched for you high and low where they said you were spotted. _Spotted_! He only needed to hear your name and he was there in a flash. He sometimes stayed days searching for you on sites where you were rumored to be seen. Then finally on the fateful day we did find you, I remember, he had stayed out longer than any of us. He said when he was searching for you time flied as he passed strangers searching for your face."

Harry sniffed and smiled at the mother figure in front of him. Bella was looking at him with such compassion and anguish when he didn't believe her. Shaking his head Harry said,

"So you're basically telling me your Dark Lord has a crush on me?"

Bella crackled and held her stomach as she laughed so hard. Harry couldn't help but join her, as her laughter was contagious. "More like an ENORMOUS crush!" she bowled again and smirked. As their laughter died down. Both whipped at the tears of laughter and began talking about random things. Harry entrusted her with his memories as she told him about her miscarriages. They bonded like a mother and son would. The young boy hadn't felt so loved before since his first year of life. Bella felt she had finally found a son in the ex-Golden Boy.

Finally both noticed the dark sky and walked back to the manor in deep conversation. The young boy had much to think about during his night alone in bed.

**a/n**

**I didn't really change this chapter much, I thought it was nicely written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Harry Potter is not mine. But this story is.**

**CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN.**

**Chapter Five**

_My wounds have healed by now, but I can still see the scars and remember the pain._

The dark room was illuminated by the moon's white light. The silence cramped the room, only disturbed when a heavy breath escaped a mouth. The handsome man sat behind a mahogany desk. Dark hair mussed from fingers constantly running through it. His eyes slightly red from lack of sleep, and a cigarette held between his fingers.

The man's lean body was unlaxed in the leather chair, legs sprawled out, head laid back.

His red eyes blinked up at the dark ceiling as thoughts swam around in his head. Slowly his hand brought up the cancer stick to reddish lips. Inhaling the smoke, loving the feeling of how it filled his lungs, and blew it out. His eyes closed in pleasure and opened once again to watching the mist float up in swirls and disappear, when the wind blew from the open window.

Tom had locked himself up in his office once he and Harry had the argument. It was now 3:30 am, four packs of cigarettes later, and he hadn't moved from the position at all. He was angry. Angry at himself for these feelings, and angry at Harry for causing them. With a snarl he sat up, slamming his fist on the desk. He didn't care if the boy stayed, or left. He honestly did not.

_Who are you trying to convince?_

Thumping his head against the wood he sighed. Tom was stumped at how easily he...grew feeling for the boy. Wasn't he supposed to be a stone cold killer and have none?_ Then how come my heart hurt's with the knowledge that Harry has most likely left._ It felt as if someone was trying to pull his heart out with their bare hands. His mind was practically yelling at him to go and apologize to Harry for it would be alright after. But how many times had he already done that? How many times had he apologized at the small boy? Nevermind the fact his heart wanted him to go and comfort the distraught boy. But then a small part of him would jump in and say he was Lord Voldemort and shouldn't have such a weakness, this feeling would be his downfall. But he was sane now? Or did Harry make him crazy? A good kind of crazy.

Sighing Tom took a drag and closed his eyes, behind his lids he saw the image Harry left. It made Voldemort sick knowing he made the boy cry like that. _It doesn't matter. He's probably long gone by now. _With that thought he took a sip of his whiskey.

In the midst of his inner war he faintly heard the door to his study open with a soft click. Cautiously he lifted his head to view the intruder and blinked.

The boy who was causing him these unforgivable feelings had just peeked his head into the room in the most adorable way ever. The Dark Lord felt his eyelid twitch at the thought. Plus, he was not mentally prepared for the turn of events, and Tom felt hatred mixed with annoyance spark up in his soul. He didn't want to deal with the boy anymore, he didn't want to deal with these stupid feelings.

Harry was in Tom's green pajamas and he looked sinfully gorgeous as he shuffled awkwardly to stand in front of the older man. His luminous eyes focused on fiddling hands. Why was he here just after they had fought? It just wasn't done when you apparently felt threatened by the Dark Lord.

The beautiful boy cleared his throat and said quietly, "I can't sleep until I say this." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry about how I have been acting."

Tom kept quiet as he stared at the boy with narrowed eyes. Couldn't Harry just leave him alone? Why must he confuse him?! He was perfectly content with the his life before the boy came along. Taking a drag he tilted his head and blew the smoke. His decision was made now. And he was sticking to it because Harry had been clear on the fact he no longer wished to stay at the mansion. _He can go back to the streets for all I care._

Harry was proud of himself for finally getting the courage to come and talk to the man before him. But for some reason Tom wasn't responding to anything he said. Giving himself a mental prep talk on how he would tell the man his feelings, he gained some confidence. Green eyes finally lifted to connect with red. Harry's confidence dimmed though, his eyebrows scrunched together at the way Tom was staring at him, almost like unworthy company. The older wizard was sprawled out in his chair, not a care in the world, while Harry tried to mend their relationship back together.

Biting his lip Harry saw those red eyes held a blank look, causing the boy discomfort. The handsome face passive holding shadows from the moonlight. It made Tom look murderous and it scared the boy. He he had no idea what was running through the man's head.

"Are you still upset?" Harry asked quietly, voice shaking.

Tom felt an eye twitch at the stupid question. He saw how Harry was nervous and tried not to fidget much. The Dark Lord's posture tensed in aggravation. Slowly he put out the cigarette, and clenched his jaw. He didn't feel like playing these games with Harry, especially emotional ones. He was fucking tired of that shit, he wanted out. Convincing himself he didn't care about the boy, since the past week was his personal hell. Harry had acted like an inferi.

_How can he ask that?_ Tom thought as he glared at the young boy. _Of course I'm fucking mad!_

Harry had simulated Tom was Death himself whenever they were in each others presence. And finally when he had tried changing the horrible atmosphere the boy had exploded at him, saying Tom wanted to whore him out. Well if that is what he wants he would make the boy never want to be in his presence again.

Slowly he drawled out, "You know Harry. I just want to drag you down so badly, and make you feel the utter disgust I hold towards you."

Harry was taken back by the man's cruel words and gripped the chair in front of him in shock. He had thought Tom would forgive him. Obviously he was wrong. Swallowing down a pained weep, he closed his eyes not wanting to continue staring at those evil red one's that showed disgust towards him. Harry could still feel the mesmerizing eyes on him, he felt the amnesty in the air and it made him cringe in fear. Harry didn't know if he could say something without his voice cracking. He had just wanted to come and make peace with the man, since Bellatrix explained things to him.

Once again green eyes opened to meet affronted red. He didn't want to feel useless and hated. He wanted to make things better. Gathering the last of his courage he said with a trembling voice,

"You're the reason I want to change my attitude. Don't you see Tom. I'm very insecure. Certain… things have happened to were I can't trust easily. But," Tom saw how Harry exhaled shakily and had a small smile on his shy face. "Tom I think I'm falling for you and I know it won't be easy to forgive me. But please understand."

Green eyes shined with such hope and love at Tom, he sneered. He wanted to crush that shining light, because Harry had crushed his. _How dare he spring this up on me!_

Silence dragged on as Harry looked at him. Tom merely stared back. His mask firmly in place, hatred flooding through his blood. Now was his chance to attack the lovely boy.

Gritting his teeth he stood slowly, eyes flashing with scorn. Harry's own widened with fear and took a hesitant step back. The man was frighteningly beautiful. His face contorted with shadows, a snarl on his lips.

"How dare you _mock _me, slut! How dare you think I would _feel_ something for a loosened _WHORE!"_ Tom spat the words with venom and grinned gleefully when Harry's eyes filled with tears, his face chalk white. Advancing forward with a sneer on his lips he stood in front of the shocked boy. "You think I want your _love_?" Tom laughed evilly, the laugh filled with hate. "I wouldn't want it even if it came with Dumbledore's head on a golden fucking platter!"

Green eyes widened in horror as tears made hot trails down his cheeks. He flinched as spit connected with his face. 'Whore' and 'slut' ringed in his ears as he remembered his rapists groans of pleasure. The way they would use him until he passed out from loss of blood. He couldn't deal with this right now. He didn't want to be hurt again, it had hurt to much. Now when he had told Tom about his feelings, but he didn't expect this reaction. He trembled at the anger he received instead.

Tom was grinning as he beheld Harry's rosy lips tremble to try and not cry out loud. He was ecstatic to see the boy shake with fear, tears shining in his eyes. Grabbing Harry roughly by his hair, he received a shout of pain. Leaning into the boy's ear with malice he said,

"I bet you're no better than a prostitute, huh? But you do it for free, because you enjoy the feeling of being fucked." gripping the hair harder he enjoyed watching tears flow as Harry squeezed his eyes shut with a pained wine. "I bet you get off on having two or three guys fuck you. I bet you like having your delicious ass being ripped apart, and gagging on a thick dick, huh?"

Roughly Tom pushed the boy away with disgust. Harry fell on the floor trembling and sobbing. He had thought Tom would be different towards him. He thought things between them would grow and become something beautiful. He was wrong, like he always was. Tom flinched as Harry turned his delicate face, blotched with tears, towards him. Glaring with what was left of his bravery he said,

"Y-You're n-n-no different than t-them!"

The boy then got up and ran out of the room. Tom watched as he left in shame. How could he have ruined things even more so?

Standing shakily his grin faltered as his heart clenched painfully. He lowered himself on the floor. Eyes staring straight forward into nothingness. A unsteady hand lifted to his face and touched something wet, bringing it into his eyesight he saw it was his own tears. He turned the same hand into a fist and let his head drop helplessly.

_What have I done?_

Bellatrix was going back to her room from the kitchen when she saw her sobbing adopted child run into his room and slam the door shut. Her first instinct was to go and comfort him. She literally had her hand on the knob when she heard a loud crash, startling her she opted to go and see what the noise was. Her feet carried her down the hall when another crash came louder within her Lords study.

Opening the door she found Lord Voldemort give an angry shout, hurling a vase at the opposite wall. His handsome face contorted with anger, she couldn't believe tears were coming down his face. This was the only time she has seen him shed any.

Slowly she walked into the room and looked to see four vases have already been destroyed. Her eyes hardened as she saw him heave and grip his hair tightly. Putting two and two together Bella knew what happened. Her baby and Tom had quarreled, and they were both upset.

"Tom Marvolo fucking Riddle. What the hell did you say."

The man turned towards her slowly, seeing her furious expression, he cringed.

"Bella?"

Tom's voice was hoarse from yelling out his anger. But she took no pity on him and stalked forward. Her grey eyes narrowed on the tall man, hands on hips, and scowl on her lips.

"It's Mrs. Lestrange to you. Why is he crying? Why are innocent tears being shed?"

Tom's face became blank and he stood as if in a daydream. Bella was mad. No she was close to maniacal. The Dark Lord stared down at the woman before him and raised a eyebrow.

"It's none of your concern Bellatrix."

Said woman slapped him so hard he staggered.

"_Mrs_. Lestrange. And it _is_ my _concern_. You hurt my baby," Tom shivered as he saw her toothy smile, "And I'll cut you. Trust me, it will be a place where you wish it wasn't." she briefly looked down at the man's pants and he gulped.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Nodding her head pleased, Bella crossed her arms and said in a stern voice.

"Now, why is he crying?"

Tom sighed and ran fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes at the painful memory. Bellatrix was watching his every move, and it seemed the subject was something that Tom clearly regretted.

"I called him a slut because he had hurt me. And I wanted my revenge."

A right hook from the woman made him tumble down to the floor. Cupping his injured jaw he stared down at the floor, he knew he deserved it and much more. Thank god he didn't tell her everything.

"You utter tit! You told my baby he was a SLUT! Because your _feelings _were hurt?"

Nodding sadly Tom kept his eyes trained on the floor. Bella was seeing red and she couldn't believe the stupid things men said. Sighing she rubbed her eyes in exertion.

"You, Riddle, are going to fix this. And fix this NOW!" Tom was about to protest when she glared at the man. "NOW."

Said man got up with elegance and began walking towards the door. His head already aching with a headache. Pinching his nose, he mentally sighed at the memory of Harry's distraught face. Without looking back he said,

"It's irreversible what I said, Bella."

Her gaze softened but she shook her head.

"Harry will understand. He always does. Just go to him."

Tom stood at Harry's door. He didn't want to go in after their incident. But Bella was scarier than this. Plus he wanted his manhood to be safe. The man scratched his stubbled chin and knocked. He waited a few seconds before taking a deep breath,

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

Silence.

"Harry. Look I'm sorry, okay? I was just fucking hurt from what you had done the past week and really wanted you to feel my pain." silence. Leaning his head against the door he continued. "Please Harry. I need you. Open up."

Silence.

Tom stood by the door for another minute waiting for any sign that the young man was hearing him. Gritting his teeth he took a step back.

"Harry! Damnit! Please!"

Tom stood for another minute when, silence greeted him a fourth time he kicked the door open. Walked in he looked around for his love. He froze as he saw what sight greeted him. His face paled and his hands trembled. This wasn't real.

"H-Harry?"

Taking a small step forward the Dark Lord scrunched his eyebrows. Swallowing thickly he watched as Harry's chest didn't raise or fall if he were to breath. Finally when he saw a small quiver did he run over to the body laid out on the bed.

Sheets red with blood. Some still oozing out from the nasty wounds on Harry's wrists. A knife stained red. Words carved out on delicate flesh.

Slut.

Whore.

And useless.

Those words were engraved on Harry's arms. Random cuts ranging from deep to a scratch were all over his body. Tom leaned against the bed frame for support at all the blood and skin that was scrapped off. His eyes didn't know where to inspect first, but Tom cupped the boys face with shaky hands and whispered brokenly.

"Harry, wake up. I'm s-sorry. Please wake up, please."

Holding the small body to his chest Tom and ran his fingers through the silky strands. His eyes squeezed shut, he refused to believe what he was seeing. Pressing his lips against dark hair he whispered harshly.

"Please, please, please."

_**Master, it is best if you use your wand to heal him.**_

Lifting his head he saw Nagini looking at the boy with fond eyes. Nodding Tom thanked her and finally regained his senses by beginning to cast spells on the boy. Harry was cold as ice as Tom put the boy back down on the bed. He wiped his eyes, and sat at the end of the bed watching the beauty sleep. Calling a house elf he asked for some Sanguis potion. It was a potion to bring back the blood loss while it healed the wounds.

"Harry drink this," he knew he was talking to himself but it made him feel better for some reason. Slowly lifting the boys head, he gave the potion to rosy lips and waited. Waited for a sign that his little minx was awake. Waited for the sun to raise and for a sweet smile to shine. Waited for green eyes to shine with happiness, and tanned skin to glow again.

"T-Tom?" a weak and raspy voice said. "Is that you?"

The man let out a shaky breath and laid his head on the boys chest, loving the way it raised and lowered with air.

**A/N**

**Okay i know I didn't really change this chapter much either, I made Tom manlier. Hehe, I felt I made the Dark Lord to much of a pussy. **

**Tom: Hey! You little wretch! I didn't even want you to write that! I would never cry for fucks sake and-**

**Harry: Calm down love. En's couldn't help it if En's was just a child.**

**En's(aka me): Thanks Harry...really... *rolls eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter is rewritten.**_

**Chapter Six**

_If people are good only because they fear punishment, and hope for reward, then we are a sorry lot indeed.__Albert Einstein_

Death was a mystical thing indeed. Its cold arms brought you unimaginable warmth that made you forget your troubles and worries. Its embrace was comforting for the young boy who's life he felt was miserable; Death did him a favor by taking him away.

Then something in the air shifted he felt more suffocated, but not overly so. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Death then ran bony fingers through his hair.

"He did not mean to say those things. Sometimes, child, you must protect your heart when you realize you have one."

Deaths voice was a mixture of voices, and all wistful. His cold breath carried itself over Harry's face.

_What does he mean? Is he talking about Tom?_

Death chuckled and said, "Yes, he will revert to insanity if you do not wake from this wicked slumber. You must help him, for you are his soul mate."

Harry gasped when he felt himself being thrown off a cliff, his eyes wide opened as he saw Death smile coldly at him before everything went black.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a shadow of a man standing rigidly at the end of the bed, his back turned away from him. The small boy observed how the man took unsteady breaths, his head bowed, and fist clenched.

"T-Tom?" said man turned with a blank face, his eyes wide. "Is that you?"

Harry blinked and Tom was by his side, the older man's face morphed into one of relief. The boy was surprised at how the man was reacting, he had thought Tom didn't want anything to do with a 'loosened whore'.

"I'm sorry. I can't lose you." Harry felt his heart sting at how the Dark Lord was grabbing hold of him, like a lifeline. " Harry…don't leave me, it hurt my very core to see such a picture."

Red eyes lifted to see twirling green. Tom was having a hard time not breathing because he couldn't believe how fucking _emotional _he sounded. But he didn't care. He didn't care if he had to quit the war, he didn't care if all his Death Eater's left him.

_I just __**need**__ Harry. I never want him to leave, if he does I'll keep him locked up in a golden cage if I must._

The small boy was struggling with his heart. He didn't think he could handle another episode like today's because that would surely end him. He was already all jacked up. But, alas.. he couldn't trust Tom anymore, not completely. Although a part of him knew he should for the man never showed these type of emotions- Tom thought it a weakness.

"I-I don't know anymore Tom. You fucked up." Green eyes connected with red, and as if a new person just took over the older man's body Harry saw how those once expressive eyes, were now shut down; like if someone just flipped a switch.

The man stood, his face detached, posture straight, and his voice icy.

"I stand before you Harry, helpless and now left for dead because of my mistake. I thought you would see my pain and hear my pleas. I was mistaken, forgive me."

Harry closed his eyes at the man's choice of words. _It's not fair. Not fair. _Feeling anger spike up in himself the boy stood up shakily, and ran to block Tom.

"You shouldn't be talking! You were the one to explode at me, calling me those names!" The young boy stared at the devil himself with fire in his eyes. "I wanted you to **understand **me! I showed you my **heart**, and I almost **gave **it to you!"

Harry looked into Tom's cold dead eyes, it made him sick at how the man practically was seeing through him. Then something flashed in red orbs.

"You were the one to close me out! You hurt me first! I felt like **nothing **when you crushed my hopes!"

Tom practically spit the words out, because he never wanted to have admitted it. Harry saw how hard it was and felt guilty because it was true. He was the one to hurt the man in front of him. But it still didn't mean Tom had to say that to him.

"I know you're right, and I'm sorry. But still you-"

Tom interrupted the boy with a growl, "I don't want empty lies and explanations."

Harry trembled feeling the cold air crawling across his skin from the anger that radiated off the passive man. Reaching out and he held Tom's arm, and whispered.

"They're not _empty_. I know I hurt you, I _felt _your heart hurt. I don't know how, but I did. And... I'm sorry I said those things, but your words affected me more than you would know Tom."

Both eyes stayed connected with each other, their gaze not lifting for a moment thinking it would shatter the world around them if they would. This is why Tom never opened his heart, he wanted to stay safe. He didn't want to break down. Swallowing anger he turned red eyes away from the trembling boy.

"I forgive you." why did he have to be such a sucker to Harry. Twirling emeralds gazed up at him happily, but a sad glint was still there. Tom stepped away from the warmth of the boys hand. He couldn't fall into the same trap his heart set up twice. _Better to stay away._

"Tom, I need to tell you why I reacted to those words…I think you should know." Said Harry's meek voice. So, the older man sat down with the boy on the bed, but kept a distance, and listened to Harry's story. Harry had been four the first time his uncle had touched him _that way, _it had gone on like that for several years until Harry turned 11. His uncle then stopped, maybe he felt he could be accidentally killed by Harry's magic- who knows.

Then when Harry was out on the streets he had come across a man, a man he thought was a friend but had sold him off to a house of prostitutes. Harry continued the story but the Dark Lord didn't need to hear the rest. Tom felt like a prick because he had used some of the same words as those monsters. He had brought back memories Harry wished were never there. But as the story came to an end he saw how the boy flinched every time he moved, and it made Tom feel self hatred.

"I'll kill them, I promise." He said with a disgusted voice, eyes shining a bright red at the vivid image of ripping the male's' head off their bodies. "They called you those things and I'm sorry I did the same thing. I'll never do it again. Forgive me?"

Harry sniffed and rubbed at his eyes not wanting to let tears fall. The Dark Lord truly looked evil with that flash in his eyes. Still it braught a small smile to his face knowing the man before him wanted to protect him in a way.

Tom, though, was planning the horrible/ twisted/ bloody deaths of Harry's rapists'. A evil grin formed on his face. Oh, how he would enjoy it.

**The Next Day**

Ron Weasley was a very good friend, so good that he would defend Harry's honor still after three years since the boy vanished into thin air. He would fight and spit back, with the help of the Twins, at anyone who would call Harry a scarred baby who wanted to save his own ass instead of helping the entire wizarding world.

Currently though he was scowling at the dinner table watching at how his mother flounced in wearing expensive clothing. Dumbledore had told them they could have half of Harry Potter's money when he had disappeared for good. Ron narrowed clear blue eyes at his mother. He turned his look to Ginny, then over to his father. All his family wore the expensive attire, except Fred, George and him.

"Ronny," whispered Fred.

"We have a-"

"-lead on where-"

"-our dear Harry is at." finished George. Ron turned wide eyes toward his brothers and saw them smirk. Ron smirked back and turned to the filet mignon served to him. Scowling at the food thinking how dare they waste his friends money.

_Don't worry Harry, we're almost there. Hold on mate._

Clearing his throat Ron stood and said, "If you'll excuse me mother, I have some unfinished business."

Yes, the youngest male Weasley had changed a lot during the last three years. And it included his manners towards his family. He had grown and let his hair become shaggy down to his shoulders. His frame now was lean instead of lanky, from all the secret training he and the Twins had. The training was to prepare them when they were going to ask the Dark Lord to become Death Eater's. He and the Twins figured out the old man's plans and how Voldemort was manipulated into killing Harry's parents, so they decided to become Dark and work against the Headmaster.

Finally Ron reached his room and cast a complicated spell to reveal his training room, with only a small bed at the corner. Changing his clothes into jeans and a black sweatshirt, he grabbed the emergency bag, pulling his hood up and turned to face Fred and George when they appeared wearing the same clothes with each an equal bag.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Lets fucking-"

"-GO." Fred said with a grin. The twins grabbed Ron and side along apperated into the middle of Tom's Death Eater meeting.

Tom stood and whipped out his wand as three figures who apperated in front of his throne; heads bowed covered by black hood's. Red eyes glowed dangerously under his own hood from his cloak.

"Name yourselves." he said in his commanding voice. He didn't need to look to know his Death Eaters also had their wands trained on the figures.

The middle one stood and bowed elegantly, his hood revealing nothing from his face.

"My brothers and I wish to join your cause."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the men, _The one standing is obviously their leade_r. Walking down his throne in timed steps he looked down at the shorter male. From this close he saw pale skin and blue eyes; shadows formed over his features. Smirking, Tom said in a low voice.

"Show me you are worthy." and took a step back watching in glee as his Death Eaters fired spells at the men.

He stood staring with impressed eyes as the men moved with unimaginable speed. The middle one dodged a cutting hex and moved to stand behind the wizard who threw the hex to only kick his feet out and shove the wizard down. Cast a immobilizing charm and moved on to his next victim.

The other two men seemed to move as one. Swiftly one male roundhouse elbow struck his follower, as the other kicked the feet out of another and rolled him quickly to cover a spell headed his way then threw the Death Eater to another wizard- efficiently knocking them down.

Tom grinned at the way these wizards used Mixed Martial Arts and spells to defeat the Death Eaters attacking them. He began clapping and watched at his ranks stopped all spells, and the three males approached him. The middle one then moved with speed to attempt a Tornado Kick on Tom.

The Dark Lord smirked grabbing the man's ankle and brought him forward. Punched the hooded figure in the stomach. As the male doubled over from the impact Tom used his elbow to hit down hard on his upper back making the figure crash down on the floor. Standing over him, the Dark Lord sneered.

"I like the way you think boy's." Tom said with a smirk as he saw the other two males snicker and stand.

"We hope that this satisfies you, and accept us my Lord." they said in unison. Tom looked down as the male began to get up, a fringe of red showed. A unique tone of red.

"Why do you wish to join."

The leader of the three kneeled in front of him, "We wish to avenge our friend. He was cruelly manipulated, and we want him back in our lives."

Tom raised an eyebrow. He had an idea at who they were, but kept his thoughts to himself. He had seen their fighting skills and had to admit it was impressive. He also felt these three were important to his army.

Without showing any enthusiasm he said, "Raise. Show me your forearm."

The now standing figure tensed, and stepped in between his other two partners. All heads bowed. Tom saw how they seemed to become nervous at the mention of becoming marked. Maybe they really were against him.

"We fear that will not be possible for our place in the light will help you immensely with the war."

The other occupants in the room gasped at the rejection of the Dark Mark. Tom narrowed his eyes at the three.

"Why is that?"

The leader of the group lifted his hand and removed his hood. Tom meet clear blue eyes, "Because we are now the ones Dumbledore choose to defeat you."

Another pair of redheads removed there hood's and Tom just had to snicker. In all his years of…evil hood? He had to say this moment was the best of all memories. Bellatrix then walked up from her stance and narrowed her eyes on the Weasleys. Tom smirked at how the Twins licked their lips.

"Is the friend Harry Potter?"

Ron's eyes held her glare and nodded. Speaking in a calm voice he said, "Yes, he is. Dumblefuck pushed him to far. He needs to be avenged, and we know he is here. We wish to see him, make sure he is safe."

Tom took the time to remove his hood. His handsome features revealed to the Weasley brothers making them gasp. His lips easily lifted into a snarl.

"He is safe, and it will stay that way." As he said this he stepped closer to the red heads, a dangerous glint in his eyes. One of the twins grinned and patted Tom's broad shoulder.

"Don't worry we believe you." The other twin smirked and patted his opposite shoulder.

"Me thinks you are keeping him extra safe." Both twins wiggled their eyebrows suggestively at him.

Gripping his wand, ready to cast a crucio Tom was stopped by Bella.

"Do that and Harry won't even look at you."

Tom felt his eye twitch, but his little minx would surely do just that. Sighing he opted for pushing the red heads away, rather harshly. Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity, and turned his eyes towards the Dark Lord.

"I hope we have an agreement my Lord."

Tom smirked and nodded his head. "We do. But, I hope you understand I need a mark on you of some other sort."

Ron could understand this since Voldemort needed a sign, any sign, that they were on his side. Nodding his head he lifted his sweatshirt to reveal his rib cage.

"You may place it there instead. Is that alright?"

Tom tilted his head curiously, but shrugged. He didn't have a problem with the choice of placement.

"Bella, you mark those imbeciles." he said and turned to Ron beginning the process.

Bellatrix scrunched her nose and walked up to the twin boys that were currently whispering to each other. She didn't like it at all. Reminded her of other twins she knew. She was then bombarded by the twins who both took her hands and kissed them,

"Fred Weasley, age 21. Experienced-"

"-Sexually of course." George purred.

Bella raised an eyebrow and eyed the two boys with mirth, "I'm married."

"Only makes it better-"

"- we could include your husband."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Yes, definitely a reincarnation of her ex-husband and his brother. The witch ordered them to lift their shirts causing the twins giggled lifting their sweatshirts timidly as they batted their eyelashes.

"Oh Gred! It's not even the-"

"-first date, I know Feorge!"

Tom and Ron exchanged an exasperated look. Ron though turned as he saw two Death Eaters approach with identical features. Tall, lean, short black hair, and sparkling hazel eyes that held mischief.

"Oh no don't tell me.."

Tom nodded his head and rubbed his temples feeling a headache form, "The Lestrange twins."

"Are they?"

Tom nodded his head at the red heads question. Seeing how Ron's eye twitched he smirked.

"They have absolutely no shame. Thank God, Bellatrix and Rodolphus separated because I think she'd go back to being insane."

Tom saw how the Lestrange twins draped themselves over the Weasley twins and introduced themselves. Bella then crackled at the squeak that emitted from the two red heads. Rabastan stuck out his tongue at the witch as his brother did the same only to grin afterwards at the way Fred and George shivered when their tongues licked both of the red head ears. Fred's dark blue eyes widened then shut as he gave a quiet moan; George panted when Rabastan sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. The older twins both smirked to each other and continued their ministrations.

Bellatrix sneered at the way the twins practically rolled over and opened their legs for the Lestrange twins. She then walked over to her husband, Severus, and gave him a knowing look.

"Anyway, you wished to see Harry?" Tom said as he walked the youngest male Weasley to grand doors. Ron smiled and followed his Lord away from the meeting room, where his brothers were being sexually molested.

"Yes, I do."

**A/N Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter rewritten!**

**No Harry Potter is not mine... :'(**

**Chapter Seven**

_A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.- Walter Winchell_

Ron silently followed the tall man down the simply decorated hallway. The decorations were indeed simple, but showed class and elegance. Portraits of the greatest wizards hung in fancy frames, and bowed as the Dark Lord walked by. Ron noticed one portrait that didn't bow but stared with dark blue eyes at Tom, a smirk clearly on his lips. The man in the portrait was of the same man who walked in front of him, except he was younger and had shorter hair that was gelled back. Ron's own clear blue eyes wandered to Tom, who was turning a corner, jogging the redhead caught up.

Ron felt a blush stain his cheeks when he saw intense red eyes glance at him over a broad shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't ever meet anyone so regal looking, who commanded attention once he entered a room.

A deep voice rumbled suddenly from full ruby lips, "Your Great-Uncle Bilius was a trusted friend of mine." The redhead bit his lip as a shiver ran through his body from the dark magic that surrounded his Lord. Red eyes turned to a man that was bowing with the same flaming red hair as Ron. "I hope that trust can grow between us Ronald."

Ron's eyes widened when he saw his Great-Uncle smirking at him with hazel eyes. Turning back to see his Lord looking down at him with a blank expression he let his eyes fill with respect.

"Sir, I hope I earn the pleasure of gaining your trust."

Tom's lips twitched and he nodded his head with a barely visible smirk. Ron watched as the man clasped his hands behind his back and began walking slowly again, his long legs moved as if walking through water.

"Should you betray it I'll cut your fingers off one by one."

Ron stared wide eyed at the man who just threatened him, it sounded as if he was merely talking about the weather. This man truly was in control of everything. It made Ron swallow his scream of fear.

"Yes, sir."

Tom then gave him a cold smile as they stopped in front of giant black double doors that emitted dark magic from wards surrounding the room. Red eyes bore into blue,

"If you so much as hurt Harry in anyway, I **will** not hesitate to decapitate you with a flick of my wand." Narrowing his eyes the Dark Lord said in a dangerous voice, "Is that clear?"

Ron nodded his head repeatedly and with a shaky voice answered, "Y-Yes, my Lord."

Tom nodded and gripped the golden handles. Ron turned his attention to the grand doors and let his jaw dropped when the Dark Lord strolled into the room fit for a king beyond the menacing doors.

The room was insanely big, practically a loft! The walls were a rich cream color with luxurious silk draperies that hung from iron rods which framed an incredible view of the pond sized pool and expansive grounds of this southern estate beyond. A soft blue velvet upholstered bed with large fluffy pillows held a bench covered in the same shade of blue at the end of it. Linen upholstered carved arm chairs, antique Persian rug, a desk, unique accent pillows, and a large flat rectangular object hung on a wall at the opposite end of the bed.

The rectangular object seemed to be playing a sort of picture and watching the rectangle was a petite teen in overly large green pajamas.

* * *

Harry was having a peaceful evening while Tom had his Death Eater meeting. The small boy hadn't even bothered with changing, he had just flopped on the comfy bed and looked for movie channels. But the longer he laid there watching romantic movies his mind kept telling him he should be snuggled in Tom's strong arms.

_Oh Tom, I wonder if you even know how I feel._

The small boy pouted and hugged the fluffy pillow closer to himself. Grabbing the remote, before he could see Rose being helped off the edge by Jack, he switched it to Cinderella. His eyes watched as she danced with her Prince Charming; how they looked into each others eyes with love. Groaning Harry flopped back down and closed his eyes imagining it was him

and Tom dancing together in the moonlight.

Blushing the boy grinned to himself and with a giddy feeling he turned to watch the movie again. That was when he saw the grand doors open and in walk in his own Prince Charming. He sensed his green eyes glitter with happiness when his lips turned up into a grin.

"Tom!"

Said man smiled at him making Harry's heart flutter. Red eyes practically caressed him with warmth, and it made Harry feel as if he were the only one in the world meant for that simple action by the man.

"Harry, someone wanted to see you. He means you no harm, I am sure of that."

Harry tilted his head in a confused manner as Tom stepped to the side. Ron Weasley came into his eyesight, and he felt his blood run cold.

"Hello Harry."

Blue eyes smiled kindly at the old friend, but the boy could only remember Hermione Granger's hurtful words. Words on how she was only his friend for the money, words about why she hated Harry so much, and what she thought about Harry's "attention seeking suicidal attempts". That's why Harry could only guess Ron felt the same way.

Green emeralds turned in panic at Tom. Harry whimpered, tears brimming his eyes.

_He doesn't want me here. He's tired of me that's why he's giving me to the Order._

"Please, I'll be good…don't let them take m-me. Tom please!"

Ron watched as the Dark Lord hurried forward to scoop his best friend in his arms and growl at him to get out. Nodding Ron left to wait outside the room in worry.

Tom held the boy to his chest and whispered reassuring words to the panicking Gryffindor. Harry was trembling and gripping his cloak like a lifeline, green eyes round as saucers as they stared right at Tom.

"Please Tom, I love you don't send me away. Don't-"

"You love me?"

Tom couldn't believe his own ears because the beautiful boy before him blushed and nodded his head. This fallen angel loved him. Him, the devil. It would be impossible, utterly impossible. But Merlin knew how much he adored the boy.

"Please don't hate me." whispered Harry when he snuggled down more into Tom's arms, hoping to become invisible to the man.

Tom knew he felt the same way about his little Gryffindor. Squeezing the body closer to his body, he slowly lifted the boy's chin with a finger and stared into the bright green eyes. His eyes caught the movement of pink lips parting in a gasp before he even knew it he had leaned down to taste the moist cavern.

Harry's lips were as soft as he had imagined when he caressed them with his own. Tom tilted his head a bit pressing closer to Harry who was emitting small enticing sounds. He felt Harry's arms go around his neck and smiled into the sensual kiss. The Gryffindor tasted of a delicious nectar, Voldemort feared he would never get enough. Pulling back the Dark Lord nibbled on Harry's bottom lip before he lifted his face to see a breathless face gaze up at him with bruised lips.

"I care for you deeply, one might even say love." he said.

Harry had felt arousal flame inside him ready to explode from a simple kiss that he was so into he didn't recognize Tom saying anything. So with a wistful face he said, "Huh?"

Hearing Tom's chuckle made it harder to concentrate on the words, since the man's voice always had the ability to turn him into a puddle of blushing mush.

"My little Gryffindor, you mean the world to me."

Harry had heard the words loud and clear, it made his heart stop and suddenly race with adrenalin. Green eyes stared into maroon and smiled as he let his fingers run through the Dark Lords dark brown hair. He saw pure love and trust in the intense eyes. Letting the grin break free on his face he reached up and kissed Tom. A sweet innocent kiss. Harry then giggled when their lips separated.

"Harry, you do know Ron is waiting outside right?"

The boy pursed his lips and nodded. Feeling slightly disappointed the man had to ruin the moment with a serious debogle.

"Which side is he on Tom?" he asked with curiosity.

The older man busied himself with placing small kisses on the lightly tanned column exposed to him as he answered the question. Letting his lips ghost over the unblemished skin.

"I just marked him. He was worried for you and wanted to see you."

Harry closed his eyes in bliss and let a small moan escape his lips.

"So, he doesn't want to hurt me?"

"No. We should really go and check on him."

Biting his lip hard Harry nodded his head in agreement when Tom lifted his head and began to kiss him in a sensual manner.

"In a minute." Harry breathed.

* * *

Ron was waiting outside the door patiently when he heard boots walk in his direction. Grabbing his wand out of habit his blue eyes stared at the hallway and waited for the person to round the corner.

The footsteps got louder and louder as did his heartbeat. He saw a rugged man turn the corner with dragonhide black boots, which were the reason for the noise. The man had dark tan skin with hair black as night, that almost shinned blue, tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. The man grinned wolfishly; teeth purl white and canine teeth sharper than usual.

"Hello little one."

His accent, Irish and deep which only caused Ron to let a blush spread through his whole body when the man's brown eyes stared into his own like a predator.

"Hello."

Ron's voice came out shaky as the rugged man walked towards him. The redhead didn't know how to act around the man, so he practically stopped breathing as the other male took a deep breath close to his neck, smelling his scent.

"The name's Fenrir Greyback, _so_ nice to meet you." The man purred the 'so' with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Ron Weasley." He said in a surprisingly strong voice. The red head outstretched his hand and let his eyes go wide when the wolf bowed his head a tad, and held his pale hand kissing it.

"A pleasure."

"Getting acquainted Fenrir?"

Tom's voice floated from behind them. The wolf grinned and winked at Ron, "Harry! Haven't seen you all day!"

Fenrir grinned widely at the small boy. Harry giggled and ran into the wolfs arms, a bright smile on his face, and for some reason Ron felt jealous at the two.

"Fenrir, you old dog, I missed you!" Harry shouted as he was twirled around. The wolf howled in laughter as he let Harry down and saw the murderous look Tom was giving him. With a smirk the wolf grabbed the red head and kissed Ron on top of his head.

"Don't worry my Lord, I found my mate." Fenrir said with a cocky look at Ron.

Ron was petrified.

_Mate? What the…_

Harry stared at his best friend with caution, he was deciding if he should trust the taller teen in front of him. Said teen was looking at the wolf confused. Harry frowned and turned to look at Tom, the older man shrugged. Harry knew Tom didn't care much about Ron, but he understood that the Dark Lord had confidence in the red head. Taking a deep breath he said,

"Ron…"

Blue eyes meet his and he knew instantly from the look on his friends face, "Yes Harry?"

"I've missed you."

Everything would be alright.

**A/N**

**I fixed some errors and made some changes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER REWRITTEN**

**DON'T own Harry Potter.**

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Parseltongue**

***HEADS UP SMUT SCENE AT THE END OF CHAPTER***

**Chapter 8**

_**A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.**_

Max Muller

**Order of the Phoenix headquarters. - meeting -**

Remus Lupin was a calm man who also considered himself smart enough to figure out Dumbledore's past and future plans. He had known long ago that his lover had gone Dark and had given Voldemort information. Dumbledore also saw the change in Sirius and decided to kill him off. But alas, Lupin had not been made aware of that fact until he did a little digging, and the other things he found out along the way were indescribable. So, why was he still sitting at this stupid Order meeting?

A: He was still deciding if his Godson was safe from the Dark Lord if he changed sides.

And B: He couldn't stand to torture people.

So as he sat quietly next to Tonks, the incredible shape shifting slut, and observed Ron and his brothers exchange glances. Remus had noticed that that group of red heads were always to themselves than with the rest of the order. They also defended his Godson, even of the smallest things. That was why he wanted to talk to Ron alone.

Then Dumbledore's sickenly pleasant voice spoke.

"Now, as a procedure I must ask: Has anyone seen Harry?… No? Oh well, I'm off to my crocheting class! Ta-ta!"

Remus couldn't help but grip the armchair tight when the old coot asked with a chipper smile. The old man had the indecency to come to a meeting with a chicken costume on! How people choose to follow him, Remus would never know.

**Same day. Riddle Manor. - 3 hours later -**

At the meeting our dear Ronald had noticed Remus was very tense and angry, as he had been with many past meetings He also observed how preserved Remus was; also how each time Remus saw Dumbledore he wanted to yell at the old coot, possibly slap him silly too. So, naturally Ron was taking these actions as signs that Remus was against the Order, or at least not supportive. That was why he sat in his Lords office to present his observations.

Said Lord sat pensively in his desk; elbows on the glossy surface, and chin atop of his knuckles. The older man had a blank face on as he thought of the information handed to him by his new recruit.

"And you are positive Lupin feels this way?"

The Dark Lords deep voice held intimidation, even if he didn't enforce it. The youngest male Weasly knew this was a man that could command a thousand armies. Holding his Lords stare Ron showed he was serious of the matter as he answered,

"Yes, my Lord. He can be persuaded with only the right words."

Lord Voldemort leaned back in his leather chair; large hands ran through his hair in contemplation; red eyes closed in thought.

"So be it." the man's opened his eyes and looked at Ron with a harsh stare, "Persuade him Ronald, and I want results." standing the man gestured towards the doors, "Preferably, good ones."

The redhead waited outside the office until Voldemort stepped out; looking ready to command. The man nodded to Ron and walked to the sitting room with the Weasley behind him. Walking under the arch Ron paused in his steps for his Lord and stopped, shoulders tense and stance rigid. Frowning the ex-Gryffindor peeked over his shoulder and let his jaw drop.

"Get away from him now." Lord Voldemort whispered through gritted teeth.

The twins immediately let go of the petite Gryffindor and backed away with their hands in the air.

"Whoa, we didn't-"

"-mean to start anything!"

The reason why Tom was furious was because Fred and George had Harry in a bear hug. His eyes narrowed in anger, The Dark Lord had nearly killed them on the spot.

Harry, on the other hand, saw Tom and launched himself into the Dark Lords arms. A giant grin on his face. Tom wrapped his arms around the teen, as if the Gryffindor would float away; red eyes glaring at the twins like they were the Dumbledore himself, a growl sounding from his throat. Ron saw this and pushed his idiot brothers out of the room, along with himself.

"Tom! I missed you!" Harry said. Innocent round eyes looked up at Tom, unable to stay mad at the teen; especially since Harry had been so happy to see him. "What took you so long?" Harry continued with a pout on his delicious pink lips.

Tom smiled kindly down at the petite teen in his arms. "I'm sorry love, but your surprise wasn't ready yet. Still isn't actually."

"Surprise? As in present?"

Tom chuckled at the way Harry's green eyes lit up at the idea of a gift. The teen's pink lips parted to ask a question, but the older man leaned down and captured them in a kiss instead. Harry gasped, but closed his eyes in pleasure as he intertwined his fingers in Tom's silky strands. The man groaned when his little minx opened his mouth to suck his tongue; Harry's sweet nectar was what he longed for since the first time he had tasted the minx. The teen in his arms was like the forbidden fruit that had become his addiction, needing to have it each and every day.

Tom continued to kiss Harry as his large hands slid down the teens back to grope a bubbly butt. Harry gasped and whined into the sinful kiss; his fragile fingers tightening in Tom's hair.

The man pulled back with a deep breathe and smirked as a string of saliva followed him before it broke and fell to his chin. He looked down and saw Harry panting; lips bruised red.

"Yes, a present. But you must wait." he answered the last question Harry had asked.

Said boy blinked up dazed with a giggle, and blushed at the look the Dark Lord was giving him. Quietly he said, "Alright."

Voldemort smirked at how the boy was gazing at him. Trailing his nose down Harry's smooth cheek to reach behind his ear; inhaling the intoxicating scent of strawberries and honey.

"Mmm. You smell divine." he murmured before licking the patch of skin below Harry's ear causing the small teen to breath in sharply and clench his fingers in the man's hair.

"T-Thank you."

Tom had the enough sense left to apparate them into their bedroom and onto their bed. Nibbling on Harry's neck the boy expressed effusive noises, his small body trembling underneath Tom's strong structure. The scent of flesh and the aroma of Harry assaulted Tom's nose, while his taste buds exploded with flavors. The slim boy mewled and gripped the man's hair as he was being licked and bitten, his body arching and twisting in need.

"Tom -ah- please!" he gasped as his lover's large hands began to feel his smooth skin under a troublesome shirt. Harry knew he sounded desperate, but the man's hands and lips gave him unimaginable pleasure; with each touch he was a pleading whore.

Tom grinned against the creamy skin; moving his mouth up to rest against Harry's ears, he whispered in a deep hissing rumble,

_"Tell me what you need, Harry."_

Said teen shivered and bit his lip; arching against the man he whimpered when the contact was denied.

"You, Tom!" Harry gripped the broad shoulders and whispered, "Oh gods, you!"

Tom chuckled and nipped at Harry's earlobe earning a whine; he vanished their clothes and groaned at the sight of his little minxes sinful body. Harry was small and skinny, but his lightly tanned skin almost glowed; nipples the color of a pink rose.

Harry's small mewl brought back the Dark Lord and he began to run large hands down the exposed skin, they felt down the boy's ribs and down to thin hairless thighs. Tom leaned forward and smashed his mouth to Harry's. Tongues caressing each other as saliva dripped down their chins from the desperate action.

Harry clinged to the man and wrapped his legs around Tom's narrow waist, arching up wanting to have contact with his lover's arousal.

"Tom!"

Said man grinded down on both of their members, the feeling of flesh against flesh bringing pleasure to them both. Gasping for air Harry tried to remember how to breath, but his breath was mingled with his lover's creating more of a struggle. Feeling overwhelmed as his world was consumed by swirling lustful maroon eyes.

The older man's left hand ran down Harry's side to end up holding the teen's butt cheek for better leverage; his right arm placed next to the Gryffindor's head holding his own weight up. The Dark Lord watched fascinated with arousal as his little minxes mouth parted for air, moans leaving bruised lips, Harry's eyebrows scrunched together as his green eyes shined bright, and a delicate hand left his shoulder to grip Tom's bicep instead.

Harry, wanting to see his lovers manhood, allowed innocent eyes to travel down a chiseled chest, with slight fur, to see a trail of hair lead down to a cock twice the size of his in width and length. Green eyes widened in fear and excitement.

_How is __**that**__ supposed to fit inside me?_

But the teen's thoughts were thrown out the window when his lover's wicked mouth pressed to his pink nub as he grounded down hard with his hips; Harry arched off the bed with a loud moan and Tom smirked around his Harry's nipple, sucking the hardening bud and nipped it carefully before licking it soothingly.

The Gryffindor's legs tightened around Tom's waist pressing up in ecstasy, the young boy grabbed the man in a fierce kiss loving the way his mouth was devoured. The Dark Lord grunted and began to grind harder down on the small boy, his heart racing in his chest at the way Harry withered and pleaded for release. Feeling a familiar tightening in his stomach Tom reached down to fondle both of their cocks. With the harsher pace Harry gasped and saw colors explode before his eyes, arching up with a cry he came. A few moments later the Dark Lord followed.

The older man sighed in content and held the limp teen in his strong arms. The small teen in his arms was more than could be imagined, he was now hopelessly addicted to the body within his hold. Such a nimble person, so gentle, so enticing. Smiling, he vanished the mess they had made during their earlier actions. Hearing a small sniff Tom frowned in confusion.

"Harry?" He said, tightening his arms around the teen, who gasped and hid his face against Tom's neck. Feeling something wet drip onto his skin the Dark Lord gently lifted the teen's face to see crystallized liquid running down porcelain cheeks. "What's the matter?"

The Gryffindor looked away bowing his head. His usually blazing eyes, were now hooded with sadness and embarrassment.

"You've practically won. Are you going to kick me out now?"

Red eyes widened in panic, and then they narrowed in anger. Once again he lifted the angel face and pressed a kiss to delicious lips. Why did this boy not understand?

"I will never win, unless I have your love."

Harry choked back a sob, his lips trembling with overwhelming emotions. Tears flowing down his face in a rapid succession.

"You don't want my deseased love. It isn't worth it."

The man growled angrily and held the teen to his chest. His eyes alight with aggression.

"How do you know what I want?! Lord Voldemort wants only the best, only the worthy." Tom nipped at the Gryffindors ear, "And you definitely are worthy, my little minx."

The teen smiled shakily as lips placed kisses down to his own. Lips which caressed his very soul.

"I love you Tom."

"I know you do Harry."

Green eyes saddened with lost hope until the older man whispered lovingly against his mouth, he could feel a smile on them.

"And I do not know how love feels, but I do know I care so very deeply for you."

"When you find out, be sure to tell me." Harry whispered back, as though they were sharing a deadly secret.

Tom chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on plump lips. He then said with a voice filled with lust, "It won't be long now, lovely."

**a/n**

**If you like my smut then review! Because this isn't even the good part yet! I love all who give me lovely reviews! **


End file.
